hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Cooper)
Tropical Storm Andrea A tropical wave originating from the coast of West Africa developed a tropical depression east of the Lesser Antilles on May 20th. The depression moved westwards over the next day, brushing the Lesser Antilles. Late on May 21st, the system had become well-organized with a warm central pressure area and strengthened into Tropical Storm Andrea. The storm tracked northwestward over the next 3 days before making landfall in Cuba as a tropical storm on May 24th. Andrea weakened into a tropical depression as it continued a northward track, brushing the east coast of Florida. The storm continued it's track northeastward, weakening into a low-pressure area on May 26th, and dissipating later the same day. Heavy rains and winds caused $20,000 in damage and no fatalities. Tropical Depression Two The NHC detected a tropical wave southeast of Hispaniola on June 7th, and marked it as likely for development. The system underwent slow organization into q tropical depression on June 9th while south of Cuba. The depression traveled northwest as it gradually weakened. On June 11th, the storm turned southwest towards Mexico as it started to fall apart. The storm dissipated early the next day, causing no damage and no fatalities. Tropical Storm Barry A tropical wave west of Cape Verde strengthened into a tropical depression on June 24th. The storm traveled quickly and had already reached the Greater Antilles early on June 26th. The depression slowly strengthened as it slowed down and continued its path westward, becoming Tropical Storm Barry on June 27th. Barry brushed Cuba the same day as it turned northwestward, weakening into a Tropical Depression and then a frontal low on June 29th. The remnants of Barry dissipated over South Carolina on June 30th. Barry caused $6,000 in damage from high winds and storm swells in Cuba and caused no fatalities. Hurricane Chantal A tropical wave in the Caribbean Sea developed a tropical depression on July 13th. While slowly travelling west, the storm quickly strengthened, becoming Tropical Storm Chantal later the same day. Chantal underwent rapid intensification into a Category 1 Hurricane, attaining wind speeds of 82 mph. The storm moved faster on its track northwest towards the Gulf Coast. On July 16th, Chantal made landfall in Louisiana as a Category 1 Hurricane with wind speeds of 60 mph, creating high waves and heavy rains across the state. The effects of the storm were also prominent in west Mississippi. Chantal quickly weakened into a tropical storm and then a tropical depression as it moved north through the United States. The remnants of Chantal dissipated over Missouri on July 18th. The storm caused $152,000 in damage from storm surges and high winds in Louisiana. Flooding caused a further $260,000 in damages. Two men were severely injured from the storm surges, succumbing to their injuries two days later. Hurricane Dorian The system of disorganized tropical waves that would later form Tropical Storm Erin split apart not far from the west African coast. The larger system developed into a tropical depression on July 22nd. Quickly strengthening and moving westward, the storm began to show circulation and a warm central air flow, prompting the NHC to upgrade it into Tropical Storm Dorian on July 23rd. Dorian underwent rapid intensification into a Category 2 Hurricane early the next day. As the hurricane neared landfall in the Greater Antilles, preparations were announced in Cuba to evacuate. On July 26th, Dorian made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 Hurricane with maximum recorded wind speeds of 105 mph. The storm weakened into a Category 1 Hurricane after landfall, moving northwest towards the United States. High surf and moderate to heavy rainfall was felt from Florida to North Carolina as Dorian moved up the United States east coast. The storm had weakened into a tropical storm on July 28th while southeast from the east coast of Florida. Moderate rainfall and higher than normal surf were caused by the storm in Virginia. Dorian continued moving northeast, becoming extratropical east of New Jersey on July 31st. The remnants of Dorian continued northward, dissipating south of Nova Scotia on August 2nd. Tropical Storm Erin A system of disorganized tropical waves off the west African coast developed convection and became a tropical depression on July 23rd. The depression would move west and continue to strengthen as it quickly became Tropical Storm Erin 12 hours later. As the storm continued to move westward, unfavorable conditions developed slightly south of the storm's projected path. As it moved past the area of unfavorable conditions, Erin slightly weakened as it turned northwest. Erin weakened into a tropical depression on July 25th while 25 miles east of Dominica. The storm caused moderate rainfall across Dominica and Martinique. Erin continued moving northwest as wind shear weakened the storm, causing it to dissipate on July 28th. No damage was reported to be caused from Erin. Tropical Storm Fernand After nearly 2 weeks of inactivity, a tropical depression formed from a tropical wave east of the Leeward Islands on August 14th. 7 hours after its initial designation, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm and received the name "Fernand" from the NHC. Fernand moved west towards the Leeward Islands with wind speeds of 55 miles per hour. On August 15th, the storm made landfall in Barbados, causing heavy rains across the island. Fernand's tropical storm-force winds extended into St. Lucia to the north and Trinidad to the south, while gale-force winds extended north to Dominica. Heavy rains caused flooding in Barbados and St. Lucia, while light to moderate rains were felt across the entire Leeward Islands. Hurricane Gabrielle A tropical wave located west of the African coast developed a tropical depression on August 17th. The depression moved west-southwest towards the Lesser Antilles as favorable conditions contributed to the storm's development. The depression was upgraded into Tropical Storm Gabrielle 14 hours after its original designation as a tropical depression. Gabrielle underwent rapid intensification as it moved through the Lesser Antilles, becoming a hurricane on August 19th. Gabrielle continued to strengthen as it moved through the Caribbean, reaching category 3 strength and becoming the first major hurricane of the season. On August 20th, Gabrielle made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula as a category 3 major hurricane. Heavy rains and storm surges flooded entire cities in Belize and Honduras. Gabrielle slightly weakened into a category 2 hurricane as it moved through the Yucatan Peninsula. When it emerged into the Bay of Campeche, Gabrielle began to strengthen again. Unexpected conditions caused the storm to drastically weaken into a tropical storm as it approached the gulf coast of Texas. The storm began to dissipate as it moved over Texas. The remnants of Gabrielle dissipated over Oklahoma on August 22nd. Flooding in Belize and Honduras caused $1.2 billion USD in damages. 4 fishermen died after high waves capsized their boat off the coast of Belize. A further 27 fatalities occurred in Honduras from flooding and landslides caused by the storm's heavy rains. No damage was reported in Texas from the storm, as rainfall was only moderate. Hurricane Humberto Remnants from a frontal trough in the North Atlantic began to show convection and tropical characteristics on August 18th. Later the same day, the NHC detected a tropical depression east of the Bahamas and was prompted to designate the system as the ninth depression of the season. On August 19th, circulation was beginning to show, and the depression was upgraded into Tropical Storm Humberto. The storm quickly strengthened into a hurricane just 7 hours after it was designated as a tropical storm. Humberto moved west towards the Bahamas, prompting the NHC to issue a hurricane warning for the area. On August 20th, Humberto struck the Bahamas as a category 1 hurricane. The storm was expected to weaken, but Humberto continued its path northwestward without weakening. Hurricane watches were issued throughout the southeast US coast as Humberto approached the Carolinas. The storm unexpectedly turned northeast, only brushing the Carolinas and Virginia. Humberto became extratropical while off the Delmarva peninsula. Wind shear caused the storm to drastically weaken into a frontal low on August 22nd. The remnants of the storm continued moving north until dissipating south of Greenland. Damages in the Bahamas were estimated at $900,000 USD, and no fatalities were reported. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons